I Kissed A Girl
by lil.lion4
Summary: Peyton has had feelings for her best friend for almost as long as she can remember and she is finally going to tell Brooke, but Lucas is in love with Brooke and wont give her up without a fight. Breyton all reviews welcome including flames/critics
1. Hidden Feelings

**I Kissed A Girl**

Chapter 1

Hidden Feelings

* * *

dont own oth

* * *

**Peytons P.O.V**

" Hey, Peyton wait up chicka," I heard Brooke yell from across the quad.

I stopped where I was and turned just in time to see her jump on me, wrapping me in a giant friendly hug.

" Uh, Brooke you weigh a ton," I said jokingly as we released each other.

" Look who's talkin' P. Sawyer," she replied playfully poking me in the stomach.

I stood there looking at her for a minute wanting to ask her the question that has been practically bursting from me since I realized how I felt about my best friend, Brooke. My beautiful, strong, independent, spirited, happy best friend.

" What's up P. Sawyer? What's with the glum face?" Brooke said waving her hand in front of my face.

" Well I-I just... I just wanted... W-well I-I was just wondering...," I rambled stupidly.

" Yes?" Brooke said trying to force the question out of me.

" Well I...," I sighed changing my tactics. " I was just wondering if you could give me a ride to the party tonight?"

Brooke smiled her heart crushing smile and said, " W-w-well of course silly."

Leave it up to Brooke to brush my nervousness off by making fun of me. I started to pout because of how stupid I felt but more than that I was hurt because she was making fun of me.

I guess she saw my pout because she wrapped her arm around my neck and said, " Oh come on Peyton. Ya know I was just kidding."

" Yea, I know," I sighed like I was just messing around.

Brooke flashed another smile at me then suddenly released me and ran over to Lucas, jumping on him and kissing him in front of everyone.

I sighed to myself once more. _' What is wrong with me? She's my best friend!'_ I thought as I watched Brooke and Lucas make out. _' Stupid friendship.'_

I had had enough of them so I yelled, " Hey Brooke I'm gonna go home and get ready."

She waved her hand behind her in acknowledgment. So I left her to make out with her boyfriend, passing through the quad and parking lot quickly I got into my car and started it. I noticed something rolling down the side of my cheek and realized that it was a tear. I was crying for Brooke.

* * *

**Brookes P.O.V.**

I felt bad about just leaving Peyton by herself but I couldn't help it. My boyfriend was waiting for me and I really didn't want to make him suspicious of my true feelings that didn't reside for him but for that beautiful blond that was walking away, probably disgusted, Peyton.

I know it's sick of me to think of my best friend like that but I can't help it. She has been with me for basically my whole life, and I've been there for her through all those break-ups. Through the death of her mom. Through everything. It's been hard to hide the feelings that I've had since freshman year when we kissed on accident. But I think I've done a good job.

Lucas's voice brought me sharply back to reality, " It's good to see you to babe."

I smiled at him, a fake smile, and said, " Yeah, I've missed you."

It wasn't a total lie, Lucas was my best guy friend, and I had missed him.

" Glad to see you haven't lost your enthusiasm," he said leaning in for another kiss.

I smiled at him then turned my head away when he tried to kiss me again. The guilt that had been building up was about to burst so I released Lucas and stepped back away from him.

" Well I have to go get ready for the party tonight. So I'll see you later," I said quickly trying to get away.

" Hold on a sec," he said grabbing my wrist to stop me. " Do you need a ride tonight?"

" No," I said quickly. Then added, " I already told Pey I would give her a ride," when I saw the hurt expression that was forming on his face.

His eyes immediately became understanding and he said, " Oh ok well then I'll see you at the party. Love ya babe."

I smoothly twisted out of his grasp and yelled, " Uh-huh," as I raced to my car.

I noticed immediately that Peyton's car was missing. _' Of course. She did say she was going home...'_ I thought a little disappointed.

Starting the car I spent the drive home thinking about the one person I wanted most but would probably never have.

* * *

well thats the first chappy so tell me what you think in reviews. if you want of course. i mean its not an order or anything... until next time

-Death


	2. Before The Party

**I Kissed A Girl**

Chapter 2

Before The Party

* * *

dont own oth

enjoy the second chapter R&R

* * *

**Peyton's P.O.V.**

I sat on the stairs leading to my room when I got home mentally slapping myself for not telling Brooke how I felt about her. 'It's not that hard to say' I thought. ' It's five simple words.' But they weren't simple at all. They were the words that would most likely break up our friendship forever. They were the words that I have never said to anyone. They were the words that determined my love life as a whole, because after the recognition of my feelings for Brooke I don't think I will be able to love anyone else.

I sighed shoving my head into my hands.

" What am I going to do?" I thought out loud.

" About what, P. Sawyer," came my Angel's voice from the front door.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice, and I could have sworn my heart was going to jump out of my chest when I saw her walking up the stair towards me.

" Oh I... Um I was just... Um thinking?" I finished off lamely.

" Uh-huh," she said giving me a look of disbelief. " And what are you thinking about to make you so tongue-tied all of a sudden?"

" Well... I was just.. Um," I said my mind racing, she couldn't know what I was actually thinking about. " I was just thinking about... My clothes."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at me.

" I mean what I'm going to wear to the party," I said mentally wiping the sweat off my forehead.

" Ok then. Well I would recommend something revealing. Ya know just to get all the boy hot for ya," she said with a wink.

I felt my heart to a somersault in my chest and said, " Something short?" I looked at her skeptically and said jokingly," Do you not know me at all?"

Brooke looked at me with a false hurt, " Oh come on Peyt. It's the party of the year and you are gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt? I don't think so. Not while I'm still your best friend." She shot a quick heart wrenching smile in my direction and I felt my heart do a somersault once more.

I was still staring at her stunned when she walked past me up the stairs to my bedroom, probably to go on a desperate search for some mini skirt and tube top, it was then that I noticed she was wearing a mini skirt with just a thong on underneath. I could feel my cheeks and neck burning insanely.

" Well are you coming?" she said when she got to the top of the stairs.

" Yeah of course I'm coming," I said hopping up and rushing to her side. Smiling she took me by the hand and towed me into my room behind her.

My heart went crazy at the sudden contact, but that was nothing compared to what it did when she pushed me down on my bed when we got into my room.

Unfortunately she went to my closet after pushing me down.

I rolled onto my stomach and sat up on my elbows watching her move back and forth between the bed and closet throwing possible outfits down beside me. She had managed to find a mini skirt and was now looking for a revealing shirt.

I was sulking inside, wishing she would just drop the clothes thing and come sit beside me on the bed. I smiled slightly as I imagined what I would do, knowing I would probably never actually do it.

* * *

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

I went home and quickly got changed into an insanely short mini skirt and a tiny shirt that showed off a bit of my toned stomach. It was so stupid how I did everything I could to make that blond notice me without actually saying " Hey Peyton, you. Me. Bed. Now."

I sighed as I went into the bathroom to retouch my make-up and make sure my hair wasn't going crazy, thinking about my blond beauty the entire time.

Checking the clock I strapped on my three inch high-heels. It was already 2:34.

'_ Jesus. I took longer than I realized,'_ I thought as I grabbed my purse and walked out to my car at as brisk a pace as I could manage in my shoes.

The drive over to Peyton's was short, not just because of the fact that I sped the whole way, but also because we didn't actually live that far away from each other. I got out of my car as gracefully as is possible in an extremely short skirt and walked in through the front door.

" What am I going to do?" I heard my blond say out loud.

Knowing she was talking to herself I replied like I was picking up a conversation I had left at school, " About what, P. Sawyer?" I heard her jump at my voice making my smile widen. I walked up the stairs and was standing in front of her when she gave her lame excuse of 'thinking'.

I gave her a skeptical look and said, " Uh-huh. And what are you thinking about to make you so tongue-tied all of a sudden?" I watched her faulter in her surprise and knew immediately that she was hiding something from me.

"... My clothes," she said. " I mean what I'm going to wear to the party."

_' Hopefully nothing,'_I thought looking at her gorgeous figure. I thought about clothes for a second then decided to say what I wanted to see her in, " Ok then. Well I would recommend something revealing. Ya know just to get all the boy hot for ya." Of course I had to add a wink for emphasis.

" Something short? Do you not know me at all," she said giving me a disgusted look.

" Oh come on Peyt. It's the party of the year and you are gonna wear jeans and a t-shirt? I don't think so. Not while I'm still your best friend," was all I said giving her a oh-so-fake hurt look that only an idiot would mistake for real hurt, and this blond was no idiot. I moved past her up the stair giving her an excellent opportunity to look up my skirt if she wanted to. I hoped against hope that she took the opportunity.

" Well are you coming?" I said not really listening for a reply. I saw her get up and climb the stairs, when she got to the top I grabbed her hand and led her to her own room. When we were both in the room I pulled her over to bed and pushed her down wanting desperately to lay down on top of her. I smoothly covered up my desperation by moving swiftly to Peyton's closet and throwing a bunch of outfits, that were cute, at her. Finally I found a mini skirt then started sifting through the rest of her shirts trying to find one that complimented her breasts perfectly.

I pulled her TRIC shirt off it's hanger, deciding it would work.

I came out of her closet to find her , stomach down, sitting up on her elbows, her legs waving in the air. _' God she is so fucking hot!'_ I thought as I moved up to were I lain the skirt next to Peyton.

I noticed the dazed look on her face and asked, " What'cha thinking 'bout?"

She looked up at me startled by the sudden question.

" Nothing," she lied badly.

" You know," I sighed. " Secrets don't make friends."

" But friends make secrets," she retaliated.

" But none of your other friends are around to make secrets with, so tell," I said out smarting my blond princess for once.

I saw her smile slightly at me, " To be honest, I'm kinda worried about this party." She looked at me, eyes full of emotions.

" Why?" I asked interested in her every thought.

" Well... Because," she said looking down at her bed, hesitant to meet my eyes.

" Because why," I asked sitting down beside her on the bed.

" ... Because I don't want anyone," she started out, but I cut her off before she could finish. I didn't want to think about my Peyton in bed with someone else.

" Come on Peyt. It will be fine just like any other party," I said, adding a wiggle of my eyebrows for effect. I got up off the bed and handed the clothes to her trying like crazy to avoid the subject of her and other people altogether.

" You'd better get changed. The party starts in an hour."

* * *

**Peyton's P.O.V.**

_' Except you_,' I finished off in my head. Brooke handed me the clothes that she had picked out then exited the room telling me to get changed. _' Well that blew up in my face,'_ I thought sighing out loud.'_ I'll try again at the party.'_

I resigned myself to talking about how I feel about her, to her, later. I changed into the clothes Brooke had picked out for me and looked at myself in the mirror. '_ I look good,'_ I thought slightly surprised at the reflection in the mirror.

I saw Brooke's reflection behind me so I turned around smiling brightly at her and she smiled back just as vibrantly, more than enough to make my knees buckle unexpectedly.

" Damn Peyt, a.k.a. Ms. Hottie, you 're gonna be burning that place up in that outfit. Am I good or am I good?" Brooke said looking me up and down with approval.

_' Yes you are,_' I thought, looking down blushing and slightly more selfconscious. " Thanks," I mutter. " So are we gonna go or what?"

* * *

hope you like this chapter. well, what are you waiting for tell me if you liked it, go review! until next time

-Death


End file.
